Filter cartridges are primarily used for the purpose of removing particulate matter from a fluid stream. The filter cartridges are generally installed in the collection structure where the filter element is mounted downstream in the fluid flow. Filter cartridges are typically composed of a filter element, which may be a sock or bag made of suitable material or pleated paper. For the purpose of this concept the filter element of pleated paper is formed into a cylindrical shape and held by two collars or end caps molded or formed out of a suitable material. In this case the end caps are made out of a soft elastomeric material and can be easily formed into shapes other than circular. A rigid inner core is employed to maintain the filter elements shape throughout its length.
Presently filter cartridges have inner cores, which are permanently installed in the filter assembly and cannot be easily removed. These cores are commonly made from perforated sheet metal or metal screening. When a filter cartridge has reached it's life expectancy it is preferably disposed of in a manner which is not harmful to the environment specifically when the filtered particulate matter is hazardous material it is desirable to incinerate the filters. The difficulty with the existing cartridge filters with metal cores that cannot be easily removed is that they cannot be completely incinerated neither can they be disposed of without increased processing primarily due to the metal core components. The present concept allows for the metal core to be easily and quickly detached from the non-metallic components of the filter such that the non-metallic filter components can be easily incinerated and metallic core components can be recycled or used again until worn or damaged.
In addition many filtration systems require the use of non-cylindrical filter cartridges. The majority of the non-cylindrical filter cartridges are elliptical or rectangular. Apparently non-cylindrical cartridge filters employ non-cylindrical end caps that require great resources to produce. The present concept however allows a filter element with cylindrical end caps to be used where the application of non-cylindrical cartridge filter is required. In this manner a standard cylindrical cartridge filter element can be used instead of employing a non-cylindrical cartridge or filter element.
The current concept uses filter cartridge or cylinder filter elements, which have relatively soft elastomeric material for the end caps. In this manner the end caps are easily deformable as are the filter pleats. A non-cylindrical core is introduced into the elastomeric end cap of the cylindrical filter element thereby creating a non-cylindrical filter cartridge shape.